A Tracy Christmas
by Eleanor Catherine Jones
Summary: Tintin's two friends join the family for Christmas, but there's a little twist. Contains a little bit of language and some bits are a bit sad. Merry Christmas. Rights belong to Anderson, not me.
1. Preperations

"And a partridge in a pear tree" Alan sang out badly over the radio. The boys were returning home after another successful rescue and Alan had decided that since Christmas Eve was the next day, they should get into the spirit by singing carols on the way home.

"Alan please, if someone is going to start off the singing, let Scott, he's much better than you" Gordon moaned.

In Thunderbird 1 Scott blushed and muttered quiet thanks over the radio.

"Gordy, nothing is bad about my singing, at least I can."

"Alan's right Gordon, singing in the shower does not make you a good singer" Scott laughed "we'll start the song again shall we?"

"Take it away Scott" Virgil said turning up the volume.

When they eventually finished on a long "tree" Jeff's voice came across the radios.

"Very nice boys, a lovely rendition."

"Dad, you were listening?" Alan cried out in dismay.

"How could I not, you left communications open."

"And thanks for the early Christmas present" John's voice came on too from the satellite.

"Oh God John, you were listening too?" Gordon sniggered.

"It was beautiful, _especially_ the made up verses."

"Don't be sarcastic John, you coming down for Christmas?" Scott asked.

"Hopefully, I missed it last year, Christmas isn't the same up in space."

"Well, see you soon fellas, coming into make vertical landing, now" Scott turned off his radio and steadied his ship back into her hanger, soon Thunderbird 2 made her way down onto the runway and back into her silo.

In the lounge the Tracy brothers settled down and began to discuss Christmas.

"So Alan, have you sent your list off yet?" Gordon teased.

"_Very_ funny Gordon" Alan pouted.

"It'd be a bit late if you hadn't."

"The joke has passed, you know that right?" Alan rolled his eyes.

"Oh yes, but the teasing is certainly taking effect" Gordon grinned and turned back to his magazine, ignoring Alan's stare.

"Tomorrow at some point, could you go up to get John?" Jeff turned to Alan who looked away from Gordon.

"Sure dad."

"Y'know, this place could use a little more colour, Tintin and grandma have done a great job already but…"

"Are you saying we need more decorations?" Virgil asked looking over to his piano which happened to be one of the only objects in the room not covered in tinsel and other ornaments.

"That's right, now all of you get to it, I get very agitated watching you lot just sit around waiting for a call" Jeff chuckled and walked out.

"Well, I say the piano needs something" Gordon started.

"Touch it and you're gonna wish you hadn't" Virgil growled slightly.

"That's a bit harsh Virg" Gordon gasped dramatically.

"Virg, why don't you want anything Christmassy on the piano?" Scott asked taking out a long piece of tinsel from one of the boxes.

"I don't really have an answer, I just like it plain I guess."

"Alright, we understand. Look Virg, why don't you and Alan decorate around the balcony while Gordon and I finish in here?"

"Yeah, c'mon Virgil" Alan smiled, knowing secretly that his brothers were planning something they did not want Virgil to see.

"Oh, alright then" Virgil reluctantly followed Alan out and the doors closed.

"Gordon, take out as much tinsel as you can find."

"What are you planning to do with it?" Gordon asked heading over to the boxes.

"Have you ever thought the piano was too white?" Scott said smugly sharing a look with his brother indicating mischief.

The two set to work with the tinsel, Gordon ran it along the frame of the piano lid while Scott twisted it around the pedals and the stool, by the time they were finished, the piano was glittering with lights as the sun caught the hanging tassels.

"Scott, Virgil is going to flip when he sees this."

"Probably, oh, talk of the devil, here he comes. Quick, hide over here for a minute."

Alan and Virgil entered the room talking about the balcony, Scott and Gordon remained where they were until…

"Oh my God!" Virgil cried out in horror "Scott!"

"Do you like it Virg?" Scott stepped out from behind the tree grinning.

"What have you done?" Virgil rushed over to inspect the damage.

"I just gave your piano a present" Scott shrugged as Virgil sat down on the stool, he played a scale and sighed.

"As least it still works as an instrument" he pressed the pedal down, the tinsel rubbed slightly "well, kinda. Where's your guitar Scott?" he turned and smiled as Scott narrowed his eyes.

"Don't."

"Don't what?" Virgil laughed and before Scott could catch him he grabbed a small length of tinsel and darted off towards his brother's room.

"You've done it now Scott, that guitar of yours is going to come back painted red and white with bells hanging from the strings" Gordon laughed as Scott sank onto the sofa.

"I dread to imagine" Scott moaned "don't you hate it when a prank comes back and hits you square on?"

Minutes passed when finally Virgil ran back in with the highly decorated guitar, looking very pleased with himself.

"Merry Christmas Scotty."

"Virgil, that was cruel, we didn't prevent you from playing the piano, _this_ is unplayable" Scott frowned.

"I don't know, it looks pretty festive if you ask me. Nice work Virg" Gordon said approvingly.

"Give it to me Virgil" Scott beckoned with his hand and Virgil handed it over "if I can't play, you're dead". Scott positioned the guitar across his knees and played the opening chords to 'Jingle bell rock', he smiled and looked up at his brother.

"The decorations are mainly all inside, that's what makes it shiny."

"You're so unpredictable Virg, thanks." Scott laughed and continued to play, during which in this time Virgil had gone over to the piano and joined in on the same song, Gordon shook his head at them and went to stand on the balcony listening to his talented brothers and watching Alan in the pool with Tintin.

_**Author's note: haha those two, I'd love to prepare Christmas with these boys, it would be great :) Anyway, next chapter up soon.**_


	2. Guests

Christmas Eve had arrived, the boys had spent the morning hiding presents from each other and trying desperately to steal something from the kitchen under the hawk eyes of grandma, Alan had finished his wrapping and decided he would go and relax by the pool for a while, as he reached the lounge his father looked up.

"Alan, are you ready to retrieve John?" Jeff asked from his desk as his youngest walked through the lounge.

"Yes father, what time would you like me to go?"

"Well, if you're ready, you might as well go now."

"FAB" Alan sat down on the sofa opposite the desk and waited "see you later."

Soon Alan was ready to take off and with another goodbye over the radio, Thunderbird 3 soared up to space and Thunderbird 5.

"Alan to John, ready the tube. I'll be with you in 5 minutes."

"FAB Alan, it'll be great to be with the family this Christmas."

"It's going to be a big Christmas apparently."

"Who's coming?"

"Penelope and Parker, Chip, who once sneaked into our base, and his dad, Colonial Casey, a couple of Tintin's friends and us, I think."

"Sounds great, well hurry up. I'll have tube ready for as soon as you get here."

"FAB, over and out" Alan laughed to himself.

Moments later Thunderbird 3 docked up to 5.

"John, I'm attached, come along down the tunnel, the door is open."

"Thanks Ali, see you soon."

John almost ran down the tunnel with his bag, he couldn't wait to get home, Thunderbird 5 could get lonely at times but Christmas alone was not something he wanted to experience for a second time, much to his delight his thoughts had brought him into Thunderbird 3.

"Hi John, ready to go?"

"You bet. Have you finished decorating?"

"Mostly, but I'm sure we can find something for you to do. Right, leaving docking station, now" Alan smiled as the rocket began to turn back towards earth.

Suddenly the engines began to choke and whispers of smoke fluttered through the cockpit.

"Alan, what's going on?"

"I have no idea. Thunderbird 3 to base, come in please?"

"Go ahead Alan, what's wrong?" Jeff sounded concerned already.

"Believe it or not, we've stalled in space, the engines aren't responding."

"What's causing that then son?"

"I think she's still suffering from that episode when we had to be pulled back from the sun, it forced a lot of pressure onto the retros. What do you think we should do?"

"Stay put for now son, we'll think of something down here."

"Ok dad. Over and out."

"So, what are we to do up here?" John asked stretching out his legs.

"Dad said they're going to think up a solution, but until then, we're stuck up here for the time being" Alan sighed and sat back in his chair.

"Isn't this turning out to be a great Christmas" John moaned.

"Don't worry John, we'll get home before dark. We've got to."

Hours flew by, down on the island the three boys were panicking.

"There's got to be a way to get them father. We haven't tried everything surely."

"What do you suggest Scott?" Virgil jeered.

"Virgil, do not make this into an argument" Jeff barked at his second eldest "now, remember when you and Brains saved your brother, how did you do it?"

"Well, it was a bit of luck really, we used Braimen who calculated the equation" Virgil bit his lip slightly.

"Is there any way you could calculate the equation to where Thunderbird is at the moment?" Jeff turned to Brains who immediately jumped to his feet.

"Ah, I think it ccould be possible, we'd have to take the equipment up to the highest point of the island."

"Well Brains, could you and Virgil get going on that please? It's four-o'clock now, they've been in space for 2 hours already" Jeff ordered gently.

Brains and Virgil hurried down towards Thunderbird 2's silo leaving Scott still feeling crap.

"We should've checked Thunderbird before Alan took off" Scott moaned into his hands.

"Scott, don't beat yourself up about this" Gordon said comfortingly.

"Gordon's right son. Look, it's a lovely afternoon, go out and get some fresh air" Jeff smiled and headed out to Thunderbird 2's silo.

Meanwhile Brains and Virgil had come up with the equation to the position.

"How is it going boys?" Jeff asked.

"Well Mr Tracy, we've got the equation, all we need to do is to get the equipment up the mountain."

"We'll need Thunderbird 2 with pod 5 and the transmitter truck. Let's get going" Virgil got up and headed up to his bird while Brains checked the truck and any other gadgets they would need, then he followed Virgil.

"Virgil will you need any extra help on this one?" Jeff asked through the portable radio.

"I don't think so father, we're going to be in sight of the house.

"Don't keep Thunderbird 2 on sight for too long, we do get commercial flights coming over sometimes."

"Sure dad. Wish us luck."

Jeff watched as the transporter craft made her way out of the hanger and took off at the end of the runway, then he went back up to the lounge where Scott hadn't budged.

_**Author's note: (Bites lip) I hope John makes it back, he can't miss Christmas...so chapter 3 will be up soon, some facts may not be too straight but this is my fanfiction :) I know I've made Scott a little panicky when he's usually always the clam one but I don't care, he just loves his brother. **_


	3. Rescue and love

"Scott, I thought you had gone out with Gordon."

"I'm worried about Alan and John, they're stuck in space and there's nothing we can do about it."

"Virgil just took off, they've gone to help them."

"Dad, could I take over for this? I want to know if they're ok and how the rescue is going" Scott asked quietly.

Jeff raised his eyebrows but laughed "sure thing Scott, go ahead. Call me if you need anything."

"Thanks Dad" Scott waited until Jeff left the room then called Thunderbird 3 "base calling Thunderbird 3, how are you guys doing?"

"Scott, have you taken over base?" Alan chuckled.

"What about it?"

"Awwh you must miss us a lot."

"What do you mean Alan?" John's voice came into the conversation.

"Oh, when Scott's really worried, he always tries to take over."

"Shut up Alan, I care about you that's all, now what's going on up there? Have you heard anything from Virgil?"

"No, what's the plan?"

"Damn. Apparently, Brains and Virgil are going to try and get your retros starting the same way they did when we were stuck in the sun's gravitational pull. I'll get through to him, he should've got in touch with you by now" Scott sighed.

"Right, thanks Scott. Do we need to do anything to help them? We're conscious this time."

"I don't think so Alan, just call me back if anything happens."

"FAB Scott" Alan turned away and Scott called Virgil.

"Virg, how's it going?"

"Don't worry Scott, it's going fine."

"For Pete's sake, I'm only taking over this one time."

"Scott, we all know you do this because you're too worried to just sit back" Virgil smiled lightly at his brother who was drumming his fingers on the desk.

"Well, how's the rescue going?"

"We're getting a fix on Thunderbird 3 at the moment, shouldn't be too long now. What time is it?"

"Just gone half 5, hurry it along Virgil, Alan and John are pretty bored up there."

"Calm down Scott, as long as they're not hurt, they'll be fine" Virgil sighed "I'll call them in a second, and if Alan told you I hadn't called them already, he's lying."

"Urgh that little brat, no wonder he was grinning" Scott rolled his eyes "I'll call him right now."

"Call Dad up will ya? We're about to try the transmitter."

"FAB Virgil. Over and out" Scott turned away from the screen and called Jeff on his watch "dad, Brains is about to try the first transmitter."

"I'll come straight up, thanks Scott" the watch returned to stationary, and Scott opened communication with Alan.

"Alan, you are such a liar" Scott frowned at his brother who laughed.

"Oh but you should've seen your face, it was hilarious" Alan snorted "even John thought it was funny."

"When you two return, you are in such trouble."

"Who's in trouble?" Jeff's voice came into the room.

"Oh no-one Dad. Brains is ready."

"Put them on for me please Scott."

"Scott calling Thunderbird 2, are you ready?"

"We're ready, is Dad there?"

"I'm here Virgil, good luck both of you, keep this communication open."

"You've got it Dad. Right Brains, transmitter number one" Virgil called across to Brains who flicked the switch. Up in Thunderbird 3 a quiet humming began to fill the cockpit.

"Hey, I think something's happening up here" Alan called out with a smile.

"Any signs on the engines?" Jeff asked.

"Not yet but it's looking promising."

"Increase the transmitter Brains" Jeff instructed.

"FAB Mr Tracy. Increasing to 4.05."

Suddenly Alan's image on the screen shook a little and John cheered in the background "Dad, the retros have fired! Tell Brains to decrease slightly, just so we can get home safely."

"You've got it Alan. Did you hear that Brains?"

"We did. Decreasing, let's hhope they mmake it."

"Well done Scott, good control" Jeff squeezed his son's shoulder gently.

"Thanks Dad" Scott coughed lightly and ran his hand through his hair.

Suddenly Gordon ran in from the balcony "They're coming down, I can see her."

"Brilliant, they've made it. As soon as they land, we need to check her over, see what happened up there" Jeff leant back against the desk with relief.

Finally Thunderbird 3 landed and the family stood by the sofa in the middle of the room to wait for John and Alan to return to the lounge, when they did they were instantly dragged off and forced into hugs.

"Thought we had lost you guys for a moment" Scott said between hugging John.

"Never, I knew we'd make it back. Is Virgil on his way?" Alan asked.

"I think I can hear Thunderbird 2" Gordon looked out towards the sky.

"That's them."

Soon Thunderbird 2 landed and Virgil made his way up to the lounge as quickly as he possibly could, he raced into the lounge and pulled John and Alan into a long hug.

"Thanks for that Virgil, I didn't think we could use the same process" John smiled at Virgil's relieved expression.

"Neither did I" Virgil relaxed as he felt Scott's hand on his shoulder.

"Good job Virg, you and Brains were fantastic."

"Thanks Scott."

"Brains, could you go down to Thunderbird 3 and check out her engine please?"

"Sure thing Mr Tracy, gglad to see you back safe ffellas" Brains smiled before leaving the room.

"Do you guys need anything?" Gordon asked.

"I could sure use a coffee. John?" Alan said settling himself on the sofa happily with Tintin who had come in as soon as she heard Thunderbird 3 returning.

"Yeah, I'll have one please Gordon."

"No problem."

For a while the boys and Tintin just talked endlessly about what had just happened and Christmas the next day, Alan couldn't stop going on about how many people were coming and of course Scott was fretting about secrecy.

"C'mon Scott, all these people have come to the island before, except Tintin's friends of course" Virgil elbowed him lightly.

"Isn't Chip coming though? He's seen our base and knows that we're International Rescue, sure he thought it was a dream when he woke up, but if he comes back, the memories will return too."

"Oh quit worrying about him Scott, he's just a kid."

"Just a kid? A kid with a huge imagination and an exciting base full of secrets, we're his idols, and he'll tell everyone about us."

"He won't, now lighten up. It's Christmas tomorrow, you're acting like a right Scrooge" Alan teased.

"Humbug" Scott smirked and looked over to the tree "has everyone put their presents under the tree?"

"Oh damn, I still need to wrap mine!" John leapt up and hurried out of the room.

"I'll take that as a no then" Scott laughed.

"I have a couple to do, but it can wait for now. Gordon get out from under there" Virgil called over to where his brother was checking labels under the tree.

"I'm only checking, Virg, you seem to have a few. Spoilt I'll say."

"Spoilt? Me? Who's the one who got the biggest present last year?" Virgil snorted.

"It wasn't that big, it was in a big box."

"I hope Grandma hasn't made us all matching scarves or anything this year, it was hats last year" Alan shook his head with laughter.

"If she has, we all need to be very gracious, right Gordon?" Scott said casually reaching for his guitar, immediately catching Virgil's smile.

"What do you mean _'right Gordon'_?"

"Last year, you made a really obvious expression for how much you didn't like the hat" Scott tuned up and began to play.

"It didn't suit the colour of my hair at _all_. Seriously, neon _green_?"

Virgil laughed "you looked like a carrot."

Gordon sent him a look so threatening Virgil had to bite down on his lip hard to stop himself laughing more, he was saved by the room suddenly erupting with giggles.

"It's not funny, I had to wear it around just to please her."

Jeff returned at that point and shook his head.

"From the sounds of it, you're talking about the Christmas presents last year."

"The hats dad" Alan coughed.

"Leave your grandma alone, she worked very hard on those."

"Dad, where's everyone sleeping tomorrow night and tonight?" Virgil asked.

"That's what I came to discuss, I've been helping Brains change the sick room into two large bedrooms, that's where I thought Chip, his dad and Casey could sleep. Then Tintin's friends can sleep in with her, is that alright Tintin?"

"That's fine Mr Tracy, I was going to suggest that myself."

Virgil nudged Scott slightly "there goes Alan's plan to get in the bed with her."

Jeff ignored them and carried on "Kyrano has agreed to share his room with Parker, and that just leaves Penny."

"You could always let her share the room with you" John, who had been returned quietly, suggested. Everyone became silent dreading what Jeff's reaction would be, they were right.

"John Glenn Tracy, I want a word with you, now!" Jeff shouted, not so kindly.

John hurried out and waited for his father, he didn't have to wait long.

"What gives you the right to come out with that John?"

"I was merely suggesting father, I may be the quietest in this family, but I'm the most observant. You have a strong feeling towards Penny."

"Maybe I do, but that doesn't mean you just blurt that sort of thing out, do you understand me?"

"Yes sir, I'm sorry" John sighed and looked down at the floor.

Jeff's face softened and he sighed "oh John, I would ask her, but I just can't" Jeff stroked John's hair out of his eyes "there's never a good time."

"We'll help you dad" John wiped his eyes and smiled.

"Help me to find a place for her to sleep and it's a deal" Jeff chuckled and pushed his son lightly back towards the lounge. John walked in and shuffled over to the where Scott was sitting, he put the guitar down and wrapped his arm around John.

"Now, where can Penny sleep?"

"Is there any way we can change the study into a bedroom?" Virgil asked.

"We could always remove the sofa bed out of Alan's room and put it there?" Scott suggested ignoring Alan's famous pout.

"That's a good idea Scott, Alan could you and Gordon go and sort that out? She told me that she could be arriving this evening, if not very early tomorrow morning."

"Ok dad, it's not 5 star but it's comfortable at least."

"I'm sure Penny will be fine Alan. Gosh, look at the time, we should hit the hay, we've got a lot going on tomorrow" Jeff whistled as he looked at his watch.

"C'mon Dad, its Christmas eve" Scott whined.

"Alright, but I want the lounge clear, I don't care where you go, just not here."

Scott picked up his guitar and walked out with Virgil, who turned and beckoned to John. They walked in silence to Scott's room, once the door was shut Scott collapsed onto the bed.

"Well John, _that_ was a pretty brave question you asked Dad."

"Yeah, I just thought I'd say what everyone was thinking I suppose."

"What did he say to you outside?" Virgil asked sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Um, well, he gave me a good telling off first, but then he agreed with me that he did have feelings for Penny."

Scott sat up very quickly "what?!"

"He said that there's never a right moment" John shrugged and sat down by the window.

"That's nonsense, he went on a bloody vacation with her back in the summer" Scott frowned sitting cross-legged.

"Think about it Scott, how would you feel if you had feelings for one girl and all of us were pressuring you to ask her out or something?" Virgil turned round to face him.

"Must you always add deep meaning to everything Virg?" Scott groaned "what's your point?"

"Dad is under a lot of pressure from all of us, he knows that we want him to be with Penelope."

John nodded in agreement "he'd love to be with her, he just doesn't have the confidence."

"What can we do about it?"

"Dad said he'd let us help him, but after Christmas" John smiled.

"We can't rush this, love is a complicated path" Virgil said quietly.

"I hate to say this, but Alan is our best bet to make this work, he's won Tintin's heart, they just don't like to talk about it" Scott looked out at the dark sky from his bed "dad won't go along with it, whatever we come up with."

"Let's get some sleep, c'mon John" Virgil tugged John's arm gently.

"You guys can stay here if you'd like, I'm not going to sleep much tonight anyway. Who wants the bed?"

John hesitated then smiled "go on Virgil, take it, just throw me over a pillow, I'll make myself comfortable."

"You sure?"

"FAB" John winked.

The two boys left for a moment to change then returned to Scott's room where Scott was dimming the lights, John curled up on the window sill, which in itself was almost the width of a bed.

Scott sat on the opposite side of the window and looked out, the moon glittered on the ocean and the palm trees rustled slightly with the island's permanent breeze, he looked over to his third eldest brother and smiled as John brushed the hair out of his eyes, Scott moved across and pulled the blanket over John's exposed shoulders, then feeling sleepy he walked over to the bed and carefully snuggled under the duvet, kissing Virgil's forehead gently.

_**Author's note: Writing this has really got me into the Christmas spirit :) Sooo, chapter 4 is Christmas day, what will the family get up to and how will the guests find the Tracy family being themselves not International Rescue? Planning to have lots of music in the next chapter, and there's a surprise for Scott, Christmas day will be split into three parts.**_


	4. Christmas day part 1

During the night Penelope had arrived along with Tintin's friends Ellie and Catherine, Jeff had told them where they would be sleeping and they had started to unpack.

In the lounge Jeff and Penny were drinking a late night Liqueur.

"Thank you so much for inviting us here for Christmas Jeff, I had so much fun last year."

"You're very welcome Penny."

"I love the decorations, was this all Virgil, being the most artistic out of the boys?"

"Believe it or not, they worked all together, although Grandma and Tintin did most of the house" Jeff laughed.

"It's quite spectacular Jeff, I hope Kyrano doesn't mind Parker sleeping with him."

"Kyrano is fine about it Penny, don't worry, I hope your room will be adequate."

"I've seen it, it looks very snug."

For a moment the pair were quiet, then Jeff smiled.

"I know it's not Christmas day just yet but I'd like you to open this" Jeff handed her a small wrapped box.

"Oh Jeff, you shouldn't have" she laughed as she opened it then gasped in surprise "Jeff?"

"It doesn't have to mean anything, just you are my best agent and I thought this would suit you" Jeff slipped the ring onto her finger, their hands remained linked for a while then slowly they moved closer together, Penny felt her lips meet Jeff's and she closed her eyes. What they didn't know was that Gordon had just walked past to get a drink for himself, he stopped short and gaped. With a silent sprint he reached Scott's room, he burst in and flicked the light on.

Scott opened his eyes in distaste and groaned "fuck sake Gordon! What do you want?" he sat up careful not to disturb Virgil, who was still fast asleep.

"Awwh, all of you are in here, cute."

"Shut up Gordon, what's with the sudden intrudence?" John asked rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"It's Dad and Penelope, it's happening."

"You're joking?"

"What's going on?" Virgil yawned and sat up.

"You sleep through everything Virg, how do you do it?" John smirked then turned back to Gordon "what are Penelope and Dad doing?"

"They're kissing, and I thought I saw something sparkling on her finger."

"You mean, Dad has given her a ring?" Scott asked his eyebrows almost under his hair.

"I think so."

"This is serious, I'm sure Dad said after Christmas?" Virgil ran his hand through his hair.

"Well it's Christmas day now" Gordon smiled.

"Really? Hey, Merry Christmas guys" John said happily "so, what are we going to do about them?"

"We can't let them know that we know, it would break their relationship if anything" Virgil said settling against Scott's shoulder.

"Virgil's right, we need to let them tell us in their own way and time."

"Should I go and tell Alan?" Gordon asked checking his watch.

"Yes, but Gordon, don't come running back here, I want to sleep" Scott winked and Gordon left his brothers.

Morning of Christmas day had arrived, Penelope walked into the kitchen and spotted Jeff making coffee.

"Merry Christmas Penny" he smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"Isn't anyone else up yet?"

"I think Tintin and her friends are, I heard giggling and exchanging gifts earlier, it's only my boys who aren't awake."

"Is that common?"

"Yes and no really, they're used to getting up very quickly for a rescue but they can sleep all day if they want to on normal days" Jeff laughed to himself.

"Here's Scott and Virgil now, morning boys" Penny smiled as they entered the kitchen.

"Are we the last ones up?" Virgil asked sleepily.

"No, Gordon and Alan haven't appeared yet, where's John?"

"Having a shower, he won't be long."

"Well breakfast is ready, we just thought we would wait for everyone to arrive."

Suddenly Tintin and her two friends arrived, Scott became speechless for a second.

"Scott?!" Ellie exclaimed with a grin.

"Ellie? Oh my god, I had no idea Tintin had invited you, you look great."

She smiled "thanks, so do you. It's been a long time."

Behind Tintin, Catherine giggled quietly and Virgil caught her eye, she blushed instantly.

"Good morning Mr Tracy, Lady Penelope, sleep well?" Tintin asked moving the conversation.

"Yes, wonderfully Tintin. Thank you."

Scott and Ellie went to sit by the tree.

"I don't know what to say except that it's great to see you."

"Then don't say anything, Merry Christmas" and she kissed him lightly on the cheek "you haven't told anyone about us have you?" she whispered.

"No, I don't know how they would take it, I will at some point, don't worry" Scott smiled.

They smiled and Virgil watched them feeling a little jealous, Scott had never talked about this girl. Eventually everyone was in or around the kitchen and the guests began to help themselves to breakfast, Tintin introduced her friends to the family and the day long party began. After breakfast the boys went away to dress in smarter clothing and the others went to do the same.

Scott was in his room gelling his hair when a knock at the door interrupted him, he called out for the person to enter and Virgil came in.

"Looking good Virg, that blue suit really _does_ look good on you."

"Thanks, Scott, could I have a word please?"

"Sure."

Virgil shut the door and walked towards Scott "who is this Ellie?"

"Weird tone Virgil, what have you got against her?"

"Nothing, just how long have you two known each other?"

"Known each other? She's been my girlfriend for ages" Scott turned back to the mirror.

"Girlfriend!" Virgil exclaimed.

"Shh Virgil, it's my biggest secret, I haven't told anyone about her, Dad would kill me if he found out now."

"Does she know about International Rescue?"

Scott sighed before answering "yes, but I had to Virgil, there would have to be a reason why our relationship was so long distanced."

"I won't tell Dad, but you should at some point" Virgil shook his head as Scott paled.

"I will, but after Christmas, in the meantime please keep this to yourself, you're the only one who knows now, except Tintin."

Meanwhile the girls were admiring each other's dresses and getting ready for the party.

"So Ellie, reunited huh?" Catherine asked smoothing down her dress and starting to curl the ends of her hair.

"Ha, yeah, I've really missed him, I can't believe you managed to keep that a secret from me Tintin" Ellie smiled as she pinned up her hair.

"It was hard, I mean I see him every day" Tintin laughed as she stepped out from behind the screen.

"Tintin, you look gorgeous" Catherine said as the sun caught Tintin's dress.

"Thanks, it's one of my favourites, should go down a storm."

"Now Tintin, who's in mind to show this off too?"

"You know perfectly well who, and he knows it" Tintin winked and helped Ellie to pin up her last strand of hair.

"Shall we then?" Catherine gestured to the door "it's time to show off."

In the lounge Alan and Gordon were waiting impatiently with presents.

"For the last time Alan, we're going to wait till everyone is here, why can't you be like your older brothers here?" Jeff sighed missing his three sons' childish smiles.

"Here are the girls, you look lovely" Penelope smiled at them and Gordon winked trying to catch Catherine's eye, unsuccessfully.

Ellie slid next to Scott and smiled as he wrapped his arm around her, soon everyone had assembled.

"Dad you did bring our presents over didn't you?" Chip asked innocently staring wide eyed at the pile of presents.

"Of course I did son" his father chuckled.

Tim and Jeff got beside the presents and began to distribute presents to everyone, soon enough the room was filled with delighted faces and kisses of gratitude. Much to Ellie's surprise Scott had got her a necklace with the letter 'S' on it.

"Thanks Scotty, this really means a lot to me. I thought you didn't know that I was coming?" Ellie fastened it around her neck.

"I didn't honest, although I was going to take it with me on my next vacation to give to you."

"That's really sweet Scott, you're the best boyfriend anyone could have" she whispered so no-one could hear.

Once all the presents were open the room became quiet with murmurs of conversation, Virgil sat at the piano flicking through his new book of best solo piano pieces, Catherine gazed at him and once the room began to empty she walked over.

"Hi Virgil, I don't think we were really introduced, I'm Catherine."

Virgil took her hand "pleased to meet you Catherine, how did you meet Tintin?"

"College, it seems a long time ago now. She still won't tell us what she does."

Virgil smiled slightly "full of mystery she is. Though to be honest we all are."

"Mystery? You guys all have a big secret then?"

"I can't say, you'll just have to guess" Virgil winked and turned back to the piano "would you like me to play you something?"

"Would you?" Catherine's eyes lit up slightly.

"Sure, take a seat" Virgil moved up the piano stool and Catherine came over to sit by him.

"Is this your piano?" Catherine asked once Virgil had started.

He shrugged "I guess you could say that, out of my brothers I probably play it the most."

"I don't recognise this piece."

"I wrote it myself" Virgil smiled laying a delicate glissando up the keys.

"You compose then? That's amazing, this is a lovely piece of music."

From the doorway Scott smiled recognising the piece to being the one Virgil played after their very first rescue, he watched them for a while until Ellie tugged at his arm.

"Leave them be Scott, she needs to decide" Ellie whispered.

"Decide what?" then he paused "Catherine fancies my brother?"

"Shh, she might. Now let's go."

Scott left with Ellie leaving the lounge empty again, back at the piano Virgil had moved onto one of his new pieces in the book, as requested by Catherine, she smiled in awe at Virgil's talent.

"_'Casta Diva' _is such a beautiful piece of music, you play like a professional" Catherine smiled as Virgil tackled passages with the greatest of ease.

"Let's just say I've had a lot of spare time to learn living here" he laughed.

"You know, out of all your brothers, you do look like a musician. Scott is after right?"

"That's really good guessing, he plays the guitar really well and I've taught him the best I can on the piano, we're all a bit talented" Virgil grinned.

"I can't wait for this evening then" Catherine smiled, the piece came to an end and before Virgil had even lifted his foot off the pedal he felt a kiss on his cheek "thanks Virgil."

Virgil was speechless for a moment and only managed to say 'you're welcome' after Catherine had run out of the room glowing pink.

Tintin had gone down to the pool with Alan and was sitting chatting with most of the reception, she looked up and grinned slyly as Catherine walked down the steps still looking flushed.

"Had a good time did we?" Tintin asked brushing her hair back from her face.

"Oh shut up" Catherine smiled bashfully and joined them by the pool.

Back in the lounge Scott and Ellie returned to see Virgil still at the piano looking shocked.

"Virg what happened?" Scott asked hastily.

"She… Kissed me."

"What?"

"You heard, I finished the piece and she just kissed me on the cheek."

"So, I guess she's made up her mind Scott" Ellie laughed clutching his hand.

"Her mind? What are you talking about?"

"Oh, she's had a crush on you since we got here, she doesn't stop going on about you" Ellie said quietly.

"A crush, on _me?_ I did wonder what the sudden urge to come over and talk to me was about."

"Everyone's down by the pool, care to join us Virgil?" Scott asked as his brother stood up from the piano.

"Alright, though wont I embarrass Catherine?"

"Ha, she's already getting teased I imagine from Tintin" Ellie shrugged and headed out.

"So Virgil, do you like Catherine back?"

"I don't know, part of me is saying go for it, but the other is saying no."

"No?"

"Because of our organisation, I don't think I'd be able to keep up a relationship, I always have too much on my mind" Virgil sighed and looked towards the portraits.

"Don't worry about it now Virgil, c'mon, let's join the others, we can talk about it later" Scott smiled and they followed Ellie down to the pool.

As Virgil guessed Catherine did look up and immediately tried to hide her face, Scott laughed quietly as he caught Ellie's eye. John looked around at the huge group by the pool, Chip was laughing with Gordon, Alan and his father, Jeff and Casey were huddled in deep conversation and Penelope was chatting to grandma. Tintin had moved over to her friends, this was going to be a Christmas he would never forget.

_**Author's note: I'm splitting Christmas day into three parts so the party can be in one big chapter, its going to be busy, believe me :) This is Christmas day part 1, sorry if it's a bit confusing haha**_


	5. Christmas day part 2

Later that afternoon grandma and Kyrano excused themselves to start preparing the feast, Tintin and Catherine offered to help and they disappeared, finally Scott and Ellie had some time to themselves.

"So Scott, when are you going to show me the second love of your life?"

"Not so loud Ellie, you're the only person here who knows about the organisation. I'll take you the long way round" Scott smiled and they headed down to the beach.

"When you say the 'long way'?" Ellie grinned as the house got further away.

"We'll head up soon, I just thought since we're alone" Scott took a piece of mistletoe out of his pocket and held it above their heads.

Ellie smiled and leant in to kiss him, her fingers wrapped themselves into his hair and Scott held her chin in his hands as they kissed.

"I've wanted to do that since I got here" she said breathlessly.

"Sorry I kept you waiting" Scott grinned and kissed her again.

"We're still on for tonight right? I want to share your musical talent."

Scott groaned slightly as he remembered promising Ellie to a duet at the piano with her singing and himself playing "I guess so, I was hoping you had forgotten about that."

"Never. It's been ages since I heard you play, in fact, I don't think you've ever played for me, let alone with me. As soon as we get back to the lounge we rehearse."

"Not the lounge."

"Why not?"

"Because, I know somewhere more secret. Do you know we have a music room?" Scott grinned taking her arm in his.

"Perfect" Ellie sighed resting her head against Scott's arm as they walked along the beach "Scott, you need to visit me more often, that kiss was representing a whole four months away."

"I can't take too many vacations El, our job is constantly on hand."

"I know but do you know how much I miss you when you're not with me?"

Scott sighed "I'm sorry it has to be this way."

"Can't I come and stay here like Tintin?"

"It's not that easy."

"Easy? Do you need some pass to enter this island or something?" Ellie's patience was beginning to leave her.

"El, it's not like that."

"Tell me or I'm walking away."

"El, don't do this now."

"Tell me Scott" Ellie's eyes narrowed.

"On the way. You still want to see Thunderbird 1?"

"Only if you have a good explanation" Ellie remained persistent.

"When Tintin joined after Kyrano, we thought she was just his daughter who had nowhere to live, then we found out about her accomplishments, she had degrees in science and engineering."

"So, you're saying I'm not intelligent enough to join?" Ellie frowned.

"Of course not, let me explain Ellie. Basically Dad hired her to become partners with Brains and help him with managing the labs and designs on the birds, and well now, I guess she's like family." Scott sighed looking at Ellie's hurt expression "Ellie, dad doesn't even know we're dating, it'd be mad to ask if you could stay permanently."

Ellie sighed walking ahead "I just don't know if I can do this long relationship anymore."

"You want to break up?" Scott asked running up and catching her arm in surprise.

"No, I love you and you know that, I just don't know what to do."

They reached the hanger door and Scott typed in the passcode, they walked in in silence and the door hissed shut behind them. Scott led the way up to Thunderbird and smiled.

"Well, this is my second love I suppose."

"She's magnificent and you suit her" Ellie looked down at the floor.

"Look, later this evening when everyone is heading off to bed, I'll talk to my dad about this. I can't stay away from you" Scott kissed her on the forehead "we'll get this sorted, trust me."

"I trust you with my life Scott."

Meanwhile up in the lounge Jeff was anxious about the disappearance of his eldest.

"Has anyone seen Scott and Ellie?"

"The last place I saw them was by the pool dad" Alan said looking up from the chess board as Gordon made a move "you don't think they're..."Alan inclined his head towards the light fitting on the wall.

"Scott wouldn't, he knows about our policy."

Virgil shifted his weight nervously "um dad, there's something you need to know. Could we go to your study in private?"

"Sure son, I'm right behind you."

Jeff followed Virgil down the corridor to his room and once inside closed the door.

"What's this all about Virgil?"

"Ellie knows all about us, the organisation, the birds and rescues. She's Scott's girlfriend."

"What? How long has this been going on for?" Jeff fumed.

"I don't know, quite a while though. I believe he visits her on vacations, that's why they've been so close" Virgil stammered slightly at his father's expression.

"Well, thank you for letting me know Virgil."

"Dad please don't be too hard on Scott, he really loves her, you didn't get annoyed when Alan started to have a relationship with Tintin" Virgil pleaded, the guilt in his stomach becoming too much for him.

"You have my word Virgil, I'll talk to him later. Am I right in guessing they're down in Thunderbird 1?"

"Yes sir, Scott wanted to show her Thunderbird."

"I bet he did, now c'mon we have guests to entertain" Jeff lead Virgil out ad they walked back to the lounge, during their absence Scott and Ellie had returned, Virgil went as white as a ghost as Scott glared at him angrily, Ellie frowned a little guessing where Virgil had just been.

"How's the feast coming along?" Jeff asked John, who was reading by the patio doors.

"I have no idea, but it smells great" John looked up and smiled, Jeff turned away and headed off towards the kitchen, Scott rounded on Virgil.

"How could you?! You went behind my back, do you know nothing about trust."

"Scott.." Ellie started but Scott pushed her back gently.

"He needs to know Scott" Virgil said quietly not meeting his brother's eyes.

"Yes, but I was going to tell him after the party, when we're all calm and done with Christmas, not before it kicks off, you've ruined _everything_!"

Virgil winced at the force on Scott's last word "I'm sorry, but he was getting suspicious."

"And you couldn't just stick your nose into my private affairs could you?" Scott rolled his eyes, in his peripheral vision he could see John mouthing to Alan that they should leave "John wait, do you think it's right to go behind someone's back?"

"I don't want to get into this Scott, this is between you and Virgil."

"Well Alan, you're with Tintin, you would never hide anything from her right?"

"Of course not, now if you excuse me, I need to…go with John to do…something" and with that Alan scurried out after John breathing a sigh of relief.

Scott pouted "this isn't over Virgil, I want a clear answer from you. Come on Ellie, you said you wanted to rehearse."

"Rehearse what?" Virgil asked gently.

"Is that any of your business?" Scott hissed.

"Boys please, it's Christmas day, let's not start an argument" Ellie whined.

"Ellie, don't you find this annoying?"

"No, because it's a stupid thing to get annoyed about. Your father didn't look angry, I'm sure it was fine."

"Ellie's right, he was angry at first but then he saw reason when I mentioned Alan and Tintin."

"What did he say exactly?" Scott asked raising his eyebrows slightly.

"Dad wants a word with you, why don't you go and talk to him now?"

"Oh fine. C'mon Ellie, you can help me with this."

"I don't think I should Scotty, this is between you and your father, I think it's better if I stay here" Ellie smiled supportively as Scott's shoulders sagged.

"Wish me luck then" Scott took a deep breath and left to find Jeff.

"So Ellie, what are you rehearsing?" Virgil asked leaning against the piano once Scott had left.

"_'Have yourself a merry little Christmas'_, Catherine told me that you taught Scott piano, and I'm going to put the skills to test" Ellie smiled.

"A duet then?"

"Yeah, I'm singing."

"You're a singer? That's great. This may be a little personal but where did you and my brother meet?"

"Believe it or not, on one of his vacations away from International Rescue, he walked in on a concert I was performing in and heard me. Then he came to the stage door after and asked for my autograph, he was gorgeous. I don't get many of his type coming to the door, usually just idiots who think they've got a chance with me, so I wrote my number with the signature, and the next day, he called me to ask if I wanted to go and get a coffee."

"Love at first sight then?"

"I guess you could say that, it's not all in fairy tales. Soon after that meeting we were sort of in love and I wanted to know more about him, we started dating and on one night I came across Thunderbird 1 and he came out. He looked angry at first but realised that I could be trusted, and well, we've been together ever since."

"That's really sweet, he's been happy ever since he met you, that's the truth" Virgil smiled as Ellie beamed slightly "do you want to run the song quickly?"

"Really, now?"

"If you'd like" Virgil shrugged.

"Thanks, that'd be great" Ellie walked over to the piano and faced Virgil as he sat down at the keys.

As Ellie sang she gazed at Virgil, he really was handsome, all the boys were. She wondered what their mother looked like, Jeff still had lines of heroics in his face and a feel of once being a heart throb in his earlier days, as she looked around the room to the portraits a small tear came to her eye, she didn't even notice that Virgil had stopped playing and had come to hug her, she buried her face onto his shoulder and he led her to the piano stool where he dried her tears.

"Are you alright Ellie?"

"Yeah, sorry, I don't know what came over me, I just suddenly felt very alone."

"Alone? What do you mean?"

"I don't know, I was looking at your portraits and I felt weird all of a sudden. What was your mother like? Lucille?"

Virgil became silent for a second before sighing "Lucy, yeah, she was beautiful, very talented and loving, she was everything to dad, he would do anything for her, he would've given up his life to save hers in a second, but it was too late" Virgil played a minor scale sadly.

"I'm so sorry. How did she die?"

"An avalanche. It was a break for mum and dad to go off on a little vacation, grandma was looking after us at the time, god, Alan was only one when it happened, he never really knew her."

"That's awful, poor Alan" Ellie sighed and stroked the keys.

"He was hit hardest, but then came Scott's depression. Dad didn't interact with us, so Scott became a 'mother hen' to us, he was doing everything, it nearly killed him. He was stressed every day and dad wouldn't help him, he still can't help but feel guilty when he sees Scott upset, it drives him crazy, Scott hasn't been the same since he had to take control over all of us."

"It's not your fault at _all_ Virgil, you boys have done so well to look after each other after all these years, and to run this organisation is really brave, you started it because of Lucy right?"

"Yeah, Dad thought if he couldn't save hers, he thought we could save others from being in our position, saving lives of those who, without us, would surely die."

"That's beautiful, congratulations" Ellie smiled as Virgil looked down at the piano to begin playing.

Virgil began to play _'Silent Night'_ while Ellie leant on his shoulder quietly, Scott came back feeling a lot happier, he stopped short when he spotted Ellie on the stool.

"Ellie? What's going on here?"

Ellie turned quickly and tears came to her eyes as she jumped up from the stool, she ran to his arms and wept "oh Scott, Virgil told me everything about the past, you're such a star, and a loving brother."

"What past?"

"Your past stupid, how come you never told me about your mother and your depression?" Ellie kissed him tenderly on his lips before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I didn't want to, it's just too sad. None of us like to open up about it" Scott hugged her close and looked at Virgil with a smile, Virgil returned the gesture and left the piano "thanks Virgil."

"How's dad?"

"Fine about it, we're clear Ellie" Scott kissed Ellie on her head and she looked up grinning.

"I love you so much Scott."

"As do I, now how about that rehearsal?"

"Let's go" Ellie dried her eyes and they left the lounge.

Virgil made his way to his bedroom, he looked back at the silent piano and smiled "thanks mum."

_**Author's note: So in a way this was just a little section of history, it does get a bit more like Christmas in the next chapter. There will be more of Catherine and Virgil and more action with the other boys and guests to the island. The next chapter is part 3, final.**_


	6. Goodbyes and new startsxmas day chap 3

Later that afternoon the feast was laid out on the table and Tintin had finished placing name cards around each space, Grandma called out that the Christmas dinner was served and the large dining room began to fill, the Tracy boys had changed into tuxedos and while the three girls and Lady Penelope had changed into ball gowns, Ellie's was a deep purple, strapless and curled at the top by a rose shaped stitch, Catherine's was straight too and white at the top with the bottom black, Tintin's was slightly different and stuck out like a tutu, it was white with blue flowers printed on shaped by a black belt around her waist, the boys gaped at the three princesses. Penelope took her seat next to Jeff, her dress was a mix of gold and black held up by a cord around her neck. Even Chip was wearing a smart tailored suit which his father had to straighten every so often.

"Mother, you've done it again, this is a great feast" Jeff smiled kissing her on the cheek as she out down the final plate of food.

"Oh son, it wasn't all me, I had lots of help this year" she laughed sitting down "don't just sit there waiting, everyone dig in, there's plenty."

Soon the table was full of chatter and laughter as party poppers went off and cracker jokes were told while other jokes were made up and frowned upon by Jeff.

"So Virgil, are you going to entertain us this year?" John asked as he reached for another turkey leg.

"Well, not before Ellie and Scott perform."

"Ellie, you're performing?" Tintin squeaked happily.

"Yeah, I'm singing while Scott plays the piano with me" Ellie grinned at Scott who gulped nervously.

"Awwh this is adorable, I can't wait" Tintin smiled and Virgil laughed.

"So John, has this been your best Christmas?" Alan asked down the table.

"One of the best, the ones when we were younger were always a laugh" he replied with a grin.

"Where did you get the gowns?" Virgil asked directing his question mainly at Catherine.

"These? Different stores, mine is from this store called 'Thrills and frocks" while Ellie's is from 'Gown Galore' right?" Catherine cocked her head to the side at Ellie for conformation.

"Yep, I was hoping to get one with more shape, but never mind."

"You look beautiful" Scott smiled and Gordon coughed as he took a mouthful of champagne.

"If we're doing any dancing tonight, you three are wearing the best outfits" Alan said keeping his voice low, he really didn't want to dance.

"Virgil, how are you at playing waltzes?" Jeff called up the table.

"Ok, but Dad, what if I want to dance?" Virgil whined missing Catherine's embarrassed giggle.

"One piece Virgil, then you're free."

"Promise that Dad, I'm accompanying all the carols tonight as it is" Virgil sighed as his brothers laughed.

"Bad luck there Virgil."

"Shut up Alan, if you hadn't spoken up about dancing."

"Dad must have super ears or something, I whispered that."

"Alright let it go, we haven't talked to Penny or anyone yet" Scott laughed and started talking to Chip's dad Andy.

Eventually all the plates were clear of food and the sky became gradually darker, Jeff and Penny walked onto the balcony and looked out over Thunderbird 2's runway.

"You're so lucky to live here Jeff, warm nights in winter, I still can't get used to it."

"You could always live here permanently."

"Jeff, love, you know I can't do that. My job is to be your London agent, even if we got married, I'd have to stay in England" Penny sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry to hear you feel that way Penny, but in my heart I know you're right."

"I'm leaving first thing in the morning, there shouldn't be anyone on the road at that time."

"Your mind is set then?"

"I'm afraid so" Penny turned to leave but Jeff caught her hand, he pulled her into a kiss, they broke and Penelope sighed.

"You're always welcome to come over Penny, and it will break my heart to see you leave tomorrow. Stay in my room tonight."

"Thank you Jeff, that means a lot to me."

Back in the house Ellie was pacing the music room while Scott sat at the piano playing little motifs.

"El, for the last time, could you relax?" Scott paused and turned round.

"I can't Scott, what if the song goes wrong? I'm going to feel like an idiot."

"Come here" Ellie walked over and Scott pulled her onto his lap "everything is going to be fine, you're a great singer, that's why I fell in love with you, I saw confidence and talent, plus I'm going to be right beside you."

"You're too cute" Ellie smiled and kissed his cheek "I can see why people are always smiling when you rescue them."

"I know. Now, what do you want me to play?" Scott asked as Ellie positioned herself more comfortably onto his right knee.

"Anything, just calm me down."

Scott kissed the back of her neck and began to play Chopin 'The Raindrop', she smiled as he reached the notes around her memorising the difficult passages and chords, always held down by the pedal. Every trill was neat and precise and she felt herself drifting away as the piece developed slightly, this was just the shower before the main theme returned, the septuplet ran through her body and escaped. As the first bass chords echoed around the room, Ellie instantly felt safer, the music was telling her Scott would never let her go. She closed her eyes and gradually began to feel the tension and nerves leave her body as she travelled along the flowing up and down movements of music from her feet through to her head, her dress lifted slightly on the pedal rises, the middle section returned heavier than before leading to the climax of the piece, the melody sang out above the chords winding their way around Ellie who sat up straight as the storm bore down on the piano, she opened her ears to hear everything, the soft sound of the hammers hitting the strings, Scott's heel bouncing off the floor from the pedal, her own sighs of love. Soon the storm of nerves was over for the moment and the music began to sweeten escaping the deliberate clashes in the left hand, delicately the drops of rain in the music returned and the pedal became softer, her legs moved normally. The cadenza rippled through her heart, and she breathed in slightly, as the final chords made their way to their destination, she turned her head slightly and kissed Scott's forehead, the final chords left the piano when suddenly footsteps came to her ears and she opened her eyes, Scott held the melody down apologising to Ellie with his eyes before the end.

"I thought I'd get you before Jeff did, he's been wondering where you two went off to" it was Tintin, she raised her eyebrows slightly at the couple who were almost wrapped around each other at the piano.

"We're in the clear now, he doesn't need to worry" Scott rolled his eyes and wrapped his hand around Ellie's waist, still ceasing to release the paused melody.

"Well Virgil is ready to play, you two better get on the dance floor" and with that Tintin drifted out.

"That was beautiful Scott, Virgil is a good teacher" Ellie smiled running her finger down his cheek.

"Teacher? He didn't play with me much, I actually taught myself mostly. He prefers his jazz where I go for the classics and romantics" Scott finally released the pedal and Ellie unwrapped her legs from his and slipped off his knee "were you comfortable sitting there by the way?"

"Of course" Ellie laughed smoothing down the ends of the dress which were a little creased.

"Are you sure?" Scott smirked as Ellie stuck out her tongue at him.

"It was just your foot Scott, now let's go, before Tintin sends another messenger down here" Ellie took his hand and they hurried up the stairs to join the party, John had asked Catherine to dance with him.

The lights dimmed and the first couples headed out onto the floor, Virgil began to play and the dancing began, Jeff held Penelope close and they danced slowly to the music, John, the best dancer in the household, was ballroom dancing with Catherine who was enjoying herself immensely, Tintin danced with Alan but seemed to just be enjoying holding him, Scott and Ellie danced close to the piano so they could chat to Virgil.

"Cheer up Virg, it's only one dance" Scott laughed spinning Ellie round.

"I know but sometimes it really does suck being the pianist in this house."

"Hey, would you like me to play the next one?"

"You'd do that?" Virgil looked up from the piano for a second.

"What are brothers for? It's no problem."

"Thanks Scott, are you sure?"

"Absolutely, besides have you noticed most people are just swaying, except John of course who looks like he's competing for a trophy."

"I guess, well, thanks. I promised Catherine a dance."

"I'll help you Scott, we can play a duet."

"You play?" Scott asked Ellie as he tipped her back.

"Did I not tell you?" she laughed "yeah, I learnt back at home."

"It's sorted. When you're finished Virg, call me over."

"FAB Scott" Virg said quietly, then turned back to the keys to lay a delicate glissando before modulating into a new key.

Gradually the waltz came to an end and Scott walked over to the piano with Ellie and they took Virgil's place, they watched him go over to Catherine and take her hand and smiled. Ellie leant against Scott's shoulder as they began the duet for the dancers, Jeff looked over towards the piano and chuckled lightly.

"You really do have some talented boys there Jeff."

"I know Penny, they are all gifted."

The dancing went on for some time before Scott whispered in Ellie's ear.

"El, I'm going to start the introduction to 'Have yourself a merry little Christmas' then start singing, we should get this over and done with."

"Ok Scott, go ahead" Ellie got up and waited for Scott to begin the introduction, the tune changed and the dancers stopped.

Ellie took a deep breath and began to sing "_Have yourself a merry little Christmas, let your heart be light…"_ Ellie looked up and saw the whole family staring in awe at her voice, she looked at Scott who smiled supportively, she stood by him and carried on singing, the musicians took turns in wowing the family during the song, Scott played an extra solo during the piece before the final ending "_so have yourself, a merry, little Christmas, now."_

Applause drowned out the final chord and Ellie bowed, Scott stood up and pulled her into a long kiss, some of the audience went silent for a second.

"Oh, Ellie and I have been dating for a while now, thought you'd like to know at some point tonight" Scott smiled letting Ellie go, who looked a bit flushed suddenly. The applause came back thankfully and even though he still wasn't exactly pleased with Scott, Jeff smiled as Penny took his hand subtly.

"Shall we have our first carol of the night?" Jeff suggested.

"Sure, what do we want?" Virgil clapped Scott on the back before sitting down at the piano.

"How about _'Oh come all ye faithful_?" John suggested.

"Good choice John, boys, why don't you entertain us first, all of you?" Jeff smiled as Alan and Gordon groaned.

"Dad, you always have to spoil things don't you?" Gordon protested.

"Go to the piano Gordon, we're waiting."

The four boys joined Virgil around the piano and began to sing, Chip loved it and smiled throughout, Tintin and Ellie laughed at Catherine who looked like she was about to faint, and Brains had an idea to make the evening extra special, as quietly as he could, he slipped out of the room to his lab. Virgil played the last chord and applause returned.

"Well done boys, how did you like that Chip?" Jeff asked.

"That was awesome, what's next?"

"Chip, manners" Andy laughed ruffling his son's hair.

"I'm sorry Dad, I'm just having too much fun, I don't think we've ever had a Christmas this great before."

"Well, we'll take a break from entertainment then sing some more carols later" Jeff looked at his watch.

The room emptied except Catherine, Ellie, Scott and Virgil.

"That was amazing guys, the singing was beautiful" Catherine praised hugging Ellie.

"Thanks, it took a lot of rehearsal I can tell you, but to be honest, I just wanted the chance to hear Scott play."

"Two pianists? What a family."

"We can both play the guitar too, though Scott is much better than me" Virgil laughed "you'll be playing us something later right?"

"Yeah" Scott shrugged.

"It'll be great, it's your chosen instrument" Ellie smiled stroking his head.

"What time does your Dad want to finish this party? It's quarter to 11 already" Catherine asked Virgil who frowned.

"I have no idea, Chip is leaving tonight apparently so we can't have the party too late."

"Most people are leaving before tomorrow actually, Tim's pilot is coming to pick him up at 12 at the latest" Scott glanced down at his watch, just then Gordon ran in.

"Hey, dad wants…to do the…concert now" he said breathlessly.

"You need to get fit Gordy" Virgil laughed.

"It's Christmas and I've had a big meal, now lay off" Gordon scowled and he left the room, much more slowly.

"Well Scott, your time has come, you'd better get your guitar" Virgil smiled as Scott sighed.

Ellie watched him leave then turned to Catherine who suggested they went to find Tintin, Virgil sat down at the piano and began to play a Christmas medley as the guests returned to the lounge, Scott walked in shyly and sat down on the base of their statue by the portraits and the piano, he tuned the guitar quietly, Ellie walked in with Catherine and Tintin and they settled on the sofa with John and Alan. Jeff perched on the end of his desk while Penelope sat on the chair next to it, Chip and Andy sat by the piano while Casey stood by the balcony. The rest of the family sat in different places around the room, Brains returned before the concert started holding a small remote, no-one questioned him.

"Scott, what are you playing us?" Jeff asked as Scott shifted nervously.

"A festive favourite, I thought I'd play the _'In the bleak mid-winter'_ by Craig Ogden. Enjoy" Scott smiled and began to play, Ellie sat mesmorised by Scott's performance, he tapped his foot slightly and every note buzzed through her body, pushing her further into the music, she didn't even realise when the music stopped, she only noticed the clapping and Scott's cobalt blue eyes gazing at her lovingly.

"Well done Scott, that was great, you sure have some talented boys here Jeff, and there was I thinking you guys had nothing to do here" Casey laughed as Scott stood up and made his way over to join Ellie who cuddled up to him.

"Virgil, would you like to take us into the final performance?"

"It's a final carol dad, I haven't got a piece prepared, c'mon fellas."

Alan and Gordon reluctantly got up and went over to join Virgil at the piano, John and Scott followed.

"Which carol are we singing?" Alan asked in a low whisper.

"Good King Wenceslas, only a couple of verses though. The first verse and last?"

"Seems alright to me, well, go ahead Virg, we need an intro" John nudged him.

The boys started to sing and as the song went on, Brains began to press buttons on the remote, as Virgil played the ending notes, Chip jumped up with joy.

"It's snowing! Oh boy, snow and palm trees, it's impossible."

"How is it snowing? This island is tropical" Casey raised an eyebrow.

Jeff winked at Brains "we have some strange weather sometimes."

"So, son, have you had a good Christmas?" Andy asked his excited son.

"Sure have Dad, I'll never forget this one, not ever" Chip grinned.

"Thank you for a great holiday Mr Tracy, we'll be on our way, we just need to collect our stuff" Andy smiled and shook Jeff's hand, suddenly a jet landed outside.

"That'll be my ride, good to see you again Jeff, I'll keep you posted on Red Arrows and other various means of flying" Casey clapped Jeff on the back and left to get his stuff.

The family said goodbye and watched the guests leave the island as the 'snow' continued to fall.

"Ellie, we better get packing, we're leaving tomorrow" Catherine sighed.

Scott took Ellie's hand and squeezed it gently "um Catherine, there's been a slight change in the plans, I'm staying on the island permanently" Ellie sighed not wanting to look Catherine in the eyes.

Tintin gaped in shock and joy and immediately ran over to hug her, Catherine looked extremely hurt and turned away to her room, Ellie bit her lip, this wasn't going to be an easy goodbye.

In Tintin's room Catherine had her head in her hands, Ellie entered quietly and stood by the mirror.

"Cathy, I'm sorry. I should've told you."

"Yeah, 'cos that's what friendship is about, trust. Why didn't you even tell me the plans?"

"I couldn't, it's complicated."

"Complicated? Sure, best answer, lots of people have said that to me. I've had it twice since I've been here" Catherine huffed.

"What do you mean?" Ellie asked coming over to sit by her.

"Virgil, and now you. He can't love me for some reason, none of you have a simple to the point answer for anything."

"Catherine, I really am sworn to secrecy. I can't say why, I'm sorry. Look, I'm flying back to the mainland but then I'm packing everything to return here, this isn't a permanent goodbye ok?" Ellie smiled.

"I don't want this to be goodbye Ellie, we're best friends."

"I know, but this is my decision, and I can't keep up this relationship with Scott if I'm so far away from him."

"Why can't he move in with you?"

"It's just not possible, this is the only way I can be with him."

"Is he flying us home?" Catherine rolled her eyes slightly.

"Yeah, then taking me back here, we leave tomorrow morning, c'mon Penelope is still here, we've barely seen her today" Ellie stood up and took Catherine's hand, she reluctantly followed her out. In the lounge Virgil and Scott were talking quietly together, as Catherine's eyes met Virgil's, he looked away sadly and Scott nudged him.

"Virgil, are you alright?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah, Catherine could I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure."

They left to the music room away from earshot, Virgil sat down on the stool and sighed.

"I know your feelings for me Catherine, but I'm afraid I can't give you what you want."

Catherine's eyes became wide and welled slightly "why?"

"It's…" Catherine cut him off.

"Don't you dare say 'it's complicated' I've had enough of that phrase."

"OK, it's just. Scott coped with the long distance relationship, but I just know it would hurt too much for me, you're really sweet and I can't lie that when I first saw you my heart leapt" Virgil smiled as a tear rolled down Catherine's cheek "Catherine, come here."

She walked over and joined him tearfully "Virgil, when I first saw you and heard you play for the first time, I fell in love with you, but I understand you, I'm glad you're being truthful" Catherine wiped her eyes gently and looked down at the ground, Virgil lifted her chin with his hand and kissed her.

"I'll be very sad to see you go" Virgil smiled stroking her cheek.

"As will I to leave, I better go and pack. Thanks for a great Christmas Virgil" Catherine said sadly and got up to leave then looked up as she heard a melody on the piano.

"One last goodbye?" Virgil smirked an inclined to the space on the stool, Catherine re-joined him spreading her dress out around her "I wrote this for you."

Catherine smiled and leant against his shoulder "I'll never forget this, ever."

Virgil played _'Moonlight sonata'_ while Catherine cried softly by his side, he wrapped his arm around her then carried on playing, she snuggled into his arm and watched his fingers effortlessly reach for the top octaves, she dried her eyes as he reached the middle section, as the notes got higher she began to feel lighter and happier. Being in Virgil's company she forgot about the events of the breakup and instead just enjoyed the private recital she was receiving on the island, she would never forget this or the location, the main theme returned and she sighed happily, Virgil closed his eyes and Catherine gazed at him lovingly, her eyes exploring his whole body at the piano, he was a true professional. She looked around the room and the moonlight reflecting off the piano's frame, she sighed wishing she could have the pleasure of living on the island and listening to Virgil play whenever she wanted, as the chromatic scale made its way down the keys Catherine looked down realising reality would be that she would not be returning to this house for a long time, the key changed slightly from major to minor and the bass chords came round for the last time, Catherine watched the pedal for a moment then cocked her head to the side, she really didn't want to leave. The piece was coming to an end but she didn't want it too, the final chords resonated around the hall and the pedal released, she felt his foot brush past hers for a second and she opened her eyes.

"Thank you Virgil, for everything, and this" Catherine smiled and left the room pausing at the door to look back at Virgil who rested his hands on his legs, then she turned away, Virgil smiled to himself and closed the lid of the piano.

The next morning was tearful, Penny handed Parker her cases who put them into the car then returned to say goodbye to the family, Catherine had decided that she would leave with Penelope instead of delaying Ellie's extended vacation.

"Thank you for coming Penny" Jeff smiled as he kissed her hand.

"Anytime Jeff. Goodnight boys, have a great new year and be careful" Penelope winked and the boys laughed, she turned away and headed to the car.

Catherine hugged Tintin and Ellie goodbye before turning to Virgil and the other boys.

"It was lovely to meet you Virgil, and the rest of you, I'll never forget this Christmas" she smiled then got into the car with Penelope, the family waved goodbye then turned to Ellie who beamed.

"Welcome to International Rescue Ellie" Jeff hugged her and she grinned.

"Virgil, could we use Thunderbird 2, I'm thinking of emptying my house and bringing it here" Ellie laughed and Scott pulled her into a kiss.

_**Authors note: Well that's it, Ellie won't become a member of International Rescue but she will help Tintin coordinate the rescues and stuff, that's what ideas I have, unfortunately I wont be making a follow up to this sorry. Merry Christmas everyone, you'll hear from me in the new year. I hope you enjoyed this fanfic, I very much enjoyed writing it.**_

**Happy holidays to all and to all a FAB night :)**


End file.
